Blood Rose
by Revena Bloodrose
Summary: They thought Sebastian was gone but he's back after the dark wars and now he's sick and tired of all the games and will stop at nothing to get Clary and this time he wants jace dead to ensure he'll have Clary for sure will he get what he wants or will the shadow hunter's win again and will Sebastian be gone for sure or will he just come back again and be a burden on them forever?


Rated M for Mature ok guys I'm new at this i usually write these in my note books but my cousin sky amber jade showed me this site & so i join but this is after the dark wars but lets see what happens when Sebastian come back. Sebastian is tired of the games now and will stop at nothing to get Clary and this time he want jace dead.

SPOILER ALERT

SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CASSANDRA CLARE'S LATEST BOOK CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE

* * *

Chapter one

Sebastian's return

Clary's pov

I wake up with the sun shining through the window and strech my arms across the bed to Jace but he's not there so i get up and walk to the bathroom and strip off my cloths. I get in the shower i scrub off in the dirt and put the honey crisp apple and butter rum shampoo and conditioner in my hair and rinse it out i get out of the shower i dry off my body and i run a brush through the red curls i walk out and freeze there's a tall someone in the room with white hair I swollow back the feeling that it was my brother but it when he turned around i almost passed out from the horror of him stand not even two feet away.

"Hello sister of mine i'm back did you miss me? N-NO!" I stammer out. He just laughs and says "Yes you did you can't lie to me i know you don't. Say what you want." He then lunges for me i wasn't ready so by the time i braced myself i was already on the ground gasping for air till Sebastian lifted off a little so i could at least breath. "I'm not going to play this time i'm here to stay and were going to live in Edom together and this time Jace will be dead so there won't be any distractions we will be alone will my servants.I will make you watch as i kill jace slowly and painfully." I winced visably witch just made him smile.

"You sick bastard,leave jace alone take but leave him out of this,if you do i'll go with you willingly if you don' i'll fight you every step. Oh Clary you should know by now I like a good fight. Fight you it is then. Well it seems I've already won."

"I DON'T THINK SO." Said a voice behind us.

Jace i could that voice anywhere and be able to know it's him."Glad to know you woke up this will just make this even more fun. How are you even here Sebastian,you i did but Lilith wasn't to happy about that and heres the thing now you have nothing to kill me with so now i can't die for good now and i'm here for Clary she belongs to me remember." I looked at him leavely and said"we have been through this befour i belong to no one but myself."He turned his gaze to me and says"You should know better then that Clarissa and so should you jace."Then all of a sudden he stands pulling me up with him not letting go of twists the ring on his finger and i'm pulled away from jace.

* * *

Sebastians pov

I set Clary down on the bed that we'll share because she's not use to doing that teleporting on my ring but she will in time "Good night" I whisper to Clary and get in next to her not bothering to chang.

12 hours later

I wake up and look at the clock it's 10:34 A.M. I turn back around and relize that Clary has snuggled up to me probably wanting warmth I wrap my arms around her and just stay like that.

2 hours later

After a few hours I finally feel Clary stir a little and she turns around to look at me but screams when she sees me which makes me laugh "How are you feeling little sister?"I say."GET AWAY FROM ME AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME."She half yells and half growls."Clary we need to talk civilized or were not going to get very way of civilized is I sit here and listen to you or you put a silence rune on me and you talk that's your way of doing things."I looked at her levely and said in a clenched jaw,''If you do everything I tell you to do when and where I tell you I want hurt angel ?!"She screechs."Yes him so are you going to listen now or what?"She slowly nods."Good,now let's get down to business I need to tell you how things are going to work around here first I'm going to put a rune on you and your not going to ask questions at all your here to be with me forever and to serve me you are going to do every thing." I say "Every thing."She just nods looking me straight in the eyes.I look back at those big emerald green then finally looks away."I'm going to put the rune on you now."She nods again.I walk towards her taking out my steele and grab her arm and pull her toward me I pull her shirt down on the collar. "What do you think your doing?!Uhh I'm putting the rune on you what do you think I'm doing?Oh I don't know pulling my shirt down as a way to get me in bed with you!Well I'm not,That's for later my disgu-That would not serve you well to finish that sentence,I could go back and get angel boy and maybe his bitch of a sister,now are you going to obey my now?"She closes her mouth and nods.

I put the steele to her arm and then start to draw the pleasure rune she flinched at the touch but then she relaxed.I step away from her then look at it and the details and decide I did it right cause when I touch her arm she gasps then moans a little."What did you do to me?I put a pleasure rune on you so when I touch you, you feel pleasure and won't turn from me my sweet

* * *

Jace's pov

I wake up and look around and relise I'm in a cell and then I think oh shit it's Sebastian he has me and if he has me then he most likely has Clary too.


End file.
